Lady Lovely Locks and the Tramp
by Brainbean
Summary: Duchess Ravenwaves has discovered something about Lady Lovely Lock's beloved companion, Prince.  what is the mysterious wishing well at Pixietail peak and what does it have to do with missing Prince Strongheart?
1. Chapter 1

Lady and the Tramp

Summary: Duchess Ravenwaves has discovered something about Lady Lovely Locks's beloved companion, Prince. Lady Lovely Locks has to rescue her doggy friend. What is the mysterious wishing well at Pixietail Peak, what does it have to do with the missing Prince Strongheart and how will Lady Lovely Locks react when she discovers the greatest secret of all...

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Lady Lovely Loocks or anything ascociated with the show... i wish i did...*sigh***

Chapter one:

"Prince Strongheart!" Lady Lovely Locks cried and threw her arms around her long lost love as he swept her up into a love-filled hug. She had not seen him in years, but she loved him with all her heart and knew he felt the same. A sunset lit up the sky as the Prince leant in to kiss his lady. Their lips where centimetres apart and she could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and learned closer, ready to feel his kiss and...

"WOOF" Lady Lovely Locks opened her eyes and groaned. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She had been dreaming about Prince Strongheart for weeks now and woke up feeling empty inside.

"Woof " she looked beside her at her beloved companion, Prince. He licked her hand and she laughed.

"Prince" she giggled "stop it." she put her hands on either side of his furry face and gave him her sternest look. The corners of her lips twitched. Prince raised his eyes to meet her gaze and her expression wavered.

Those eyes, she thought, where have i seen those eyes? Prince whined at her and she shook his head.

"I must be working to hard." she muttered "why are you here Prince?" she asked the shaggy grey dog.

"Woof" Prince darted out the door and Lady Lovely Locks grabbed her dressing gown and hurried after him. She was met on the balcony by maidens Fairhair and Curlycrown, her faithful ladies in waiting and best friends.

"Lady Lovely Locks, quickly!" Maiden Curlycrown sounded frantic

"what is it?" Lady Lovely Locks stepped closer. The maidens where pointing at something down below and the Blonde haired ruler looked over.

"but maiden, there is nothing there." she was confused. "what are you pointing at?" all of a sudden a cheer errupted and the citizens of the kingdom of Lovely Locks appeared from various hiding spots shouting;

"SURPRISE" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LADY!" streamers errupted and a band struck up a cheerful tune. Lady Lovely Locks cried out in joy and shook her magic hair.

"Pixietails," she called "come and see!" but only one rabbit-like creature emerged. The purple Pixietail rubbed her eyes and gazed out at the scene before her.

"Pixie Beauty," Lady Lovely Locks frowned "where are the others?"

"Hereix we areix, Ladyix" a chirpy voice sounded behind them and Pixie Shine and Pixie Sparkle emerged, followed by Prince. The Pixie's carried a box strung on magical string between them while Prince carried one in his mouth.

"are these for me?" the Pixietails nodded excitedly and the girl took the package and opened it. She gasped when she saw the bracelet. It was rose gold and studded with diamonds, amethysts and peridots.

"everyone in the kingdom put in for it" Maiden Fairhair pointed out and Lady Lovely Locks turned to her adoring subjects celebrating below. After thanking them and promising to come down and see them later she turned to the package Prince held. He dropped it into her open hands. Inside the box was a locket and a letter. Lady Lovely Locks picked up the letter and read it;

_My Darling Lady,_

_you fill my thoughts_

_and i want nothing more than to stand beside you once more_

_but alas, forces are still keeping us apart. _

_I am still with you, you just have to look within and you will see me as i truly am_

_Yours forever and always,_

_Prince Strongheart_

"Prince Strongheart!" the girl remembered her dream once more, "oh Prince, have you seen him? Has Shining Glory?" she made a mental note to quiz the old wizard later and picked up the locket. Inside was a beautifully painted miniature of the man she loved. Prince Strongheart looked valiant and handsome and Lady Lovely Locks clutched the locket to her chest, her eyes welling with tears. He had been gone for so long now but sometimes she swore she could feel his presence. Especially when Prince was around. Well, she thought, dogs always have had a calming effect on people.

She retreated back into her bed chamber and changed. Then she went back to the party, mingling with her subjects, playing games, dancing, eating and generally having a good time but a certain blonde haired man was never far from her mind.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

**Well, what do you think? I don't know if anyone many people have even heard of Lady Lovely Locks but it's about time a fan fic turned up! Read and Review. Next chapter coming soon so stay tuned... I promise it won't be so lovey dovey and hopelessly romantic...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lady and the Tramp

Summary: Duchess Ravenwaves has discovered something about Lady Lovely Locks's beloved companion, Prince. Lady Lovely Locks has to rescue her doggy friend. What is the mysterious wishing well at Pixietail Peak, what does it have to do with the missing Prince Strongheart and how will Lady Lovely Locks react when she discovers the greatest secret of all...

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Lady Lovely Locks or anything ascociated with the show... i wish i did...*sigh***

chapter 2

"HAIRBALL" the black haired Duchess stormed through the door. Her frightened companion and sorcerer shrunk himself down to avoid her rage.

"Yes Duchess Ravenwaves" The furry brown creature hung his head, anticipating the beating that was coming but Ravenwaves appeared to only want his attention and when he realised this he sheepishly returned to full size.

"what do you know about Prince?" she asked, her voice slow and sweet like she knew something he didn't.

"you mean Lady Lovely Lock's dog?"

"he's not _her_ dog you ninny" The duchess's voice took on an irritated tone "he lives with Shining Glory."

"but he does adore her" Hairball put in.

"that is true, Hairball, but did you ever wonder why?"

"should i have?" he considered shrinking again but realised that this would send her into a rage

"_yes_," she was short tempered.. "you see Hairball, Shining Glory found the mangy mutt on the exact day that Lady Lovely Locks's beloved Strongheart dissapeared."

Lady Lovely Locks snuggled in her favourite chair by the fire, the Pixietails napping in the warmth beside her and Prince's head resting in her lap, her hand absenty stroking his ears. Maiden Fairhair tapped on the door and entered carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She set it down beside the blonde and sat down on the ottoman.

"what are you thinking about?" she asked. Lady Lovely Locks looked up, her train of thoughts broken.

"do you think i'll see him again?" she asked

Prince whined and lifted his head but the brunette maiden sighed.

"yes Lady" she stood "but until then you have to continue living your life. You can't be pining over him when the kingdom needs you."

"you're right." Lady Lovely Locks also stood, slipping her feet into her fluffy slippers and walking towards the huge four poster bed. "I have to be patient. As they always say, good things come to those who wait."

"that's right, Lady" Maiden Fairhair helped Lady Lovely Locks prepare for bed before stoking the fire and retiring to her own chambers.

Duchess Ravenwaves cackled. A sound that echoed through her castle, making the comb gnomes and Hairball shiver. Her sudden joy wouldn't last so they knew that they should relax while they had the chance.

"it's him, it's really him!" the dark haired villain pranced around her tower room before approaching her telescope. She put it to her eye and focussed on Lovely Locks Castle, "Prince Strongheart, trapped in the form of a mutt, parted from his lady with no means of escape! Could it get any better?" already she was formulating a plan. She knew that if she could somehow control Prince, and therefore, Strongheart, she could get inside the white castle and then down to the secret looking room, hidden deep inside. And from there she could get some hair, just one lock of magic hair and the kingdom would be hers! Another cackle rang through the gloomy place that she called home. The kingdom of Ravenwaves, the duchess could see it now. And she could be Lady Raven waves, no _Queen_ Ravenwaves, ruler of all and the precious Lady Lovely Locks would be exiled, cast away like a diry rag with nothing but her pesky Pixietails. No, she wouldn't even get them. She would be alone, just like Ravenwaves had been for all these years. Maybe the Lady could have Hairball and the comb gnomes, they where useless anyway. Yes, that was the first thing she would do once the kingdom of Lovely Locks was hers.

In his chrystal ball, Shining Glory scratched his chin. Prince was spending the night at Lovely Locks Castle so there was no one he could voice his concerns to. All he knew was that something was afoot. And both Prince Strongheart and Lady Lovely Locks where in grave danger.

**What wil happen to Prince and LLL? Stay tuned and find out... **

**next chapter will be longer... **


	3. Chapter 3

Lady and the Tramp

Summary: Duchess Ravenwaves has discovered something about Lady Lovely Locks's beloved companion, Prince. Lady Lovely Locks has to rescue her doggy friend. What is the mysterious wishing well at Pixietail Peak, what does it have to do with the missing Prince Strongheart and how will Lady Lovely Locks react when she discovers the greatest secret of all...

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Lady Lovely Locks or anything ascociated with the show... i wish i did...*sigh* Fabian, The chrystal of Harmony and the wishing well are my own creations. They have nothing to do with the original show. **

**A/N In case you where wondering, Prince Strongheat has a curse place on him that means he is trapped as a dog. He can only appear as a human in Shining Glory's chrystal ball and sometimes out of it but never in the presence of LLL**

chapter 3

Prince left the castle early the next morning. He knew that his Lady didn't have time for him. Not yet anyway, she couldn't understand him as a dog, didn't know who he really was. Soon, he thought, soon.

Prince didn't want to go back to Glory Manor so he walked through Pixietail Park and followed the river upstream. He didn't have a destination, he just needed to clear his head. Before long, the looming form of Pixietail Peak appeared in the distance. He remembered when all the Pixetails dissapeared from the kingdom. It turned out that they were going on their 100 year pilgramage. Lady Lovely Locks went to protect the vurnerable creatures but when she got there, Duchess Ravenwaves had kidnapped Pixieshine, Pixiesparke and Pixiebeauty! Prince sighed as he remembered all of the quests that the Lady had undertaken inorder to save her friends and her kingdom. He should have been there to help her but instead he was trapped in this form. He howled and picked up a rock in his jaws and threw it, angry at the world for being so cruel. The rock crashed into something that Prince couldn't see and shattered into a million pieces. Prince frowned **(A/N, can dogs frown?) **and slowly approched. Before him, a form shimmered and soon a huge, old stone well appeared in the once empty space. Prince jumped back, alarmed when a deep voice boomed all around him.

"i am Fabian" the voice echoed everywhere and Prince cowered "the keeper of the Wishing Well. Step forward, seeker and tell me what you desire the most." Prince cautiosly stepped towards the well, he couldn't speak but concerntated all his thoughts on wishing.

I want to be human again, he thought, i want to be human again.

He was at the well now, putting his paws on the wall, he looked over the side. His reflection was that of a young, blond haired man and Price barked excitedly. Then he stopped. No, he thought, i'm not human yet, and i really want to transform infront of Lady Lovely Locks, that will explain my absence.

"Your wish has been heard. But for it to be granted you need to prove yourself. If you can find the Chrystal of Harmony, your wish is my command."

Prince barked in excitement. Then he bolted off to find Shining Glory. The wizard would help him, he was sure of it.

After the dog was long gone, Duchess Ravenwaves and Hairball emerged from their hiding spot behing a rock.

"did you hear that, Hairball" Ravenwaves smiled "all i have to do is wish for the kingdom to be mine."

"yes Duchess. If the Prince gets his wish then you stand no chance of getting some of Lady Lovely Lock's magic hair." Ravenwaves glared at hairball before holding her skirts up and kicking him down the hill. She walked towards the well.

"i am Fabian," the voice boomed and echoed. Ravenwaves shivered "the keeper of the Wishing Well. Step forward, seeker and tell me what you desire the most."

"i want the Kingdom of Lovely Locks. I want to rule." Ravenwaves tried to sound confidant but her voice wavered.

"Your wish has been heard. But for it to be granted you need to prove yourself. If you can find the Chrystal of Harmony, your wish is my command."

great, Ravenwaves thought. Now i have to get the crystal before the mangey mutt can get his paws on it.

"HAIRBALL" she yelled. When he arrived at her side, huffing and puffing, she smiled. "round up the Comb Gnomes, i have a plan."

Prince ran all the way to Glory Manor. And didn't stop until he was in human form in Shining Glory's chrystal ball. The wizard was also in there and he looked up at Prince Strongheart and frowned.

"whatever is the matter, my boy?" Strongheart was out of breath so it took him a minute before he blurted out the whole story. But he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

"no Prince, i do not think it is wise for you to use this wishing well." he reasoned "do you know what would happen if Duchess Ravenwaves found out about it, or the chrystal?" Prince hung his head. He hadn't thought about any of it. He left the chrystal ball and returned to dog-form. after making sure that Shining Glory didn't follow he ran to the library. He didn't care what the wizard thought, he needed to be human. He would be secretive. Ravenwaves wouldn't find out. She had never paid much attention to him anyway, except when he saved Lady Lovely Locks and stopped her from taking the Kingdom. No, he thought again, she won't find out.

Ravenwaves paced her tower room, occasionally stopping to look through her telescope.

"anything?" she asked again and the pile of stuff on the floor would grumble. The pile in question was Hairball, Snags, Tanglet and Knotsie **(A/N as far as i know, the thrid comb gnome doesn't have a name. So i made one up for the purpose of this sentence, keeping in with the theme of hair-based names.) **

"my eyes are sore, we've been seaching all day, isn't there another way?" Snags rhymed, stretching her arms out in front of her"

Ravenwaves was about to scream but thought better of it. She turned back to her telescope and focussed on Glory Manor. Prince would find something and then they would follow him.

"Hairball, we're leaving. Pack the stuff." Hairball grumbled and stood but he did what he was asked. He knew better than to defy Duchess Ravenwaves.

Prince was tired. He had spent all week in the library of Glory Manor and he had found nothing. He lay down and put his head on his paws. He whined a little and looked around the room. Looking through books in dog form was difficult and he had been through _every_ book in the place. Even though Shining Glory was blind, he knew what Prince was doing and sighed.

"That dog has determination" he said. In his own private room, he opened a box and dug through the contents until he felt something that seemed to be a book. He groaned as he stood, His knees where giving out, and made his way to the library.

"Prince" He called. The dog gave a dejected whine in response. "i know that i disagree with what you are planning but you are doing it for Lady Lovely Locks and for that, i admire you. You won't find the book you are looking for in here," he motioned around the room "i have kept it hidden. The consequenses of seeking the chrystal are great and it will not be an easy journey. I fear i have no choice but to help you, for you will seek the chrystal even if you cannot find any information about you. Without knowlegde, you will surely die." he held out the book and Prince gingerly stepped forward to take it. He whined again, this time thanking the old wizard. He put the book down and nudged it open.

"Prince, after you have read the book, i want to see you in my chrystal ball." Shining Glory left the room, shaking his head.

What am i getting myself into, he thought.

In the bushes beside Glory Manor, Duchess Ravenwaves and Hairball waited.

Down in the village, there was a huge commotion. Men where running around with buckets of water and childen where screaming. In the middle coutyard, a huge fire had broken out.

Lady Lovely Locks ran amongst her people

"whats going on?" she cried.

"Ask _them_" a villager spat angrily. Lady Lovely Locks turned around to see the three baby dragons, Bouncy Curl, Merry Curl and Sweet Curl being held in the air by there mother, Long Curl dragon. The babies appeared to be fighting. They were blasting fire at eachother and Long Curl was desperately trying to keep them apart. The source of the fire appeared to be this fight.

But they never fight, thought Lady Lovely Locks, why is everyone so mad? She shook her magic hair and Pixie Shine and Pixie Sparkle appeared.

"Where is Pixie Beauty?" said the Lady and she shook her hair again. A sleepy looking, Purple Pixietail emerged.

"Thereix you areix" Pixie Sparkle sounded annoyed

"you're never on timeix" added Pixie Shine

"i can't helpix itix" said Pixie Beauty "i was sleepyix"

the Pixie tails where arguing too.

What is wrong with my kingom, thought Lady Lovely Locks.

"i must find Shining Glory" she said

"You see Prince Strongheart" the wizard was saying "once you even think about starting the quest, you have to finish it, already discord is spreading throught the kingdom, you will have to find the crystal before the bad moods affect Lady Lovely Locks."

as if on cue, the Lady burst through the doors

"what will we tell her?" whispered Strongheat

"leave it to me."

Prince and Shining Glory appeared infront of Lady Lovely Locks and she cried out in alarm.

"i hate it when you do that." she complained and the dog and the Wizard echanged worried glances.

Lady Lovely Locks _never_ complained. She told him about her concerns with the villagers.

"Lady, i suggest you return to your castle, the moods are the result of a spell, probably Hairballs doing. I am working to reverse it but i need everyone to stay calm, can you do that?"

"yes, but how?"

Shining Glory handed the Lady a potion, "open the lid of this bottle and a sleeping powder is released. If you open it in the centre of town, everyone in the village should be affected. It is potent enough to keep them asleep for a few hours."

"but won't i be affected?" Lady Lovely Locks whined. Shining Glory handed her another bottle.

"drink this and you won't be. But stay out of harms way Lady."

The blonde haired girl stomped out of the room without even thanking Shining Glory. The wizard turned to Prince.

"You must go now, my friend. Before it is too late."

**Phew, thats another chapter done. Next one coming soon, maybe tomorrow if your lucky!**

**Can Prince save the kingdom? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait...writers block, ugh! **

Lady and the Tramp

Summary: Duchess Ravenwaves has discovered something about Lady Lovely Locks's beloved companion, Prince. Lady Lovely Locks has to rescue her doggy friend. What is the mysterious wishing well at Pixietail Peak, what does it have to do with the missing Prince Strongheart and how will Lady Lovely Locks react when she discovers the greatest secret of all...

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Lady Lovely Locks or anything ascociated with the show... i wish i did...*sigh* Fabian, The chrystal of Harmony and the wishing well are my own creations. They have nothing to do with the original show. **

Chapter 4

the book was clutched between his teeth and a pouch was slung over his back. Prince was so focussed on the task before him that he didn't realise he was being followed.

Ravenwaves made sure to keep a good distance behind the dog so that he didn't notice them, but close enough for her to always be able to see him. Behind her, Hairball puffed, struggling under the items the duchess decided they needed.

"Keep up, Hairball" she hissed occasionally causing her minion to spit and curse.

"i don't see why we couldn't bring the Comb Gnomes to carry all this stuff" he whined in between breaths.

"fool!" Ravenwaves was annoyed "they make twice as much noise as you and i _don't _want anything to go wrong now."

silently they followed the dog.

In the back of his mind, Prince had the feeling he was being followed but he shook it off. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted at this stage. He was close now. He had stopped occasionally to study the book, but only for a second. He had to find the crystal before something terrible happened to the kingdom. And he _had_ to get his wish. He was nearly there, already he had passed through untouched areas of the kingdom. Places that were so beautiful and natural that they didn't seem real.

After a while, the dog stopped. He dropped the book and used his nose to flick to a page. He read for a short while before approaching an enormous tree. The tree was so huge, it made Lovely Locks castle look like a regular town house. The trunk of the tree glowed a dull copper colour while the leaves where a vibrant a shade, flecked with gold and silver. At the top of the tree was a hollow. That was where Prince needed to be. He looked at the sky, it was nearly night time, and tonight was a full moon. Prince could change into a human only at the full moon but never in his lady's presence. He sat down and waited.

It was nearing midnight and Prince opened his eyes with a start. He looked around. Everything was where he left it, Ravenwaves menacing cackle was all a dream. He focussed on being human and his form morphed. Within secongs, Prince Strongheart was standing. He walked over to the tree and began to climb. The size of the brances made it sturdy but they where far apart and Strongheart found it difficult to stretch at times. He was panting like a dog by the time he got to the hollow.

The hollow was the size of a fully grown man so Strongheart found it easy to slip inside. The floor of the chamber was covered in leaves and the wall was lined with row apon row of jewels and chrystals in all different shapes, sizes and colours. The Prince's heart fell as he revolved on the spot in the centre, taking it all in. He reached out to touch one of the options but remembered the books warning. 'touch only one chrystal, _the _chrystal of you shall never see the light of day again. A greedy man is a lost man.' he groaned. This was going to be harder than he origionally thought.

He walked forward and stared at each object in turn, hoping to feel a connection or something but as he circled again and again, he felt nothing.

Strongheart's time in human form was running out. He knew he had to find the chrystal soon or he would be trapped here for a month, and he didn't know what would happen to the kingdom if that happened. His eyes settled on a particular chrystal and something Shining Glory had said to him echoed in his head.

"Remember Strongheart" the old wizard had told him "the heart is the key to everything"

The Prince stared at the the ruby-coloured chrystal. It was a delicate piece, shaped like a heart and bordered in gold. It looked like an ordinary pendant that a girl would wear.

"the most ordinary things can also be the most extrordinary." Shining Glory's voice spoke in the back of his mind and Strongheart picked up the stone.

This had to be it, he thought, it just had to. He left the chamber and climbed back to the ground

Thunder chashed above him and for a terrifying moment, he though he had chosen the wrong one but then Fabian's voice sounded all around him.

"you chose wisely" he said "you have proven yourself to not be corrupted by temptation and that makes you worthy. Return now to the well to have your one wish come true."

Prince realised he was back in dog form but for once it didn't make him depressed, he knew that he would be human again soon, It was only a matter of time. He recited his wish over and over again in his head and slipped the chrystal of Harmony into a little pouch.

A rustle came from the bushes behind him and before he could react, he was enclosed in a net, unable to move.

"don't even try to struggle mutt," Ravenwaves cackled "this net is made from dragon hair, it's unbreakable!" she picked up the pouch. It had fallen to the ground in the commotion.

"thankyou Strongheart" she said his name the way a damsel in distress might say it. "now all of Lovely Locks will me MINE!"

in the darkness, the dog howled.

**Oh no, what's going to happen! I kept this chapter short to keep you on the edge of your seats! Coming up, Lady Lovely Locks organises a rescue mission but she's in for a big surprise!**


End file.
